


New Addition

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Unlike the rest of Team Flash, Harry doesn't share their enthusiasm for their new addition.





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Flash. If I did, Snowells would be happening.  
> Any errors are my own.

The doors of the elevator opened onto the 600 level and Harry stepped out, Cisco and Barry trailing behind him, arms laden with bags, bickering about some TV show he'd never heard of before. Ignoring them like he usually did when they got like this or when the conversation just wasn't of any importance to him, he made his way down the hallway towards the cortex. Harry had just made it into the doorway when Jesse's squeal reached his ears, followed by Caitlin's cooing words, though he couldn't see them from where he was standing.

"Oh you're so handsome, the most handsome man in the whole wide world."

Harry's eyebrows shot up his forehead and his head snapped to his left when Cisco appeared beside him, bumping his shoulder with his. "Sounds like competition on the near horizon dude, you have my condolences."

"Shut up, Ramon."

The men in the doorway moved further into the room and dumped down the takeout they were carrying onto the centre console and that's when Harry saw them. Sat on the floor were Iris, Jesse and Caitlin but that wasn't what had caught his attention. Walking around the desk he stopped dead, hands on his hips as he glared down at the sight before him. "What the hell is that?" His daughter and Iris ignored him, too focused on what he was referring to. Caitlin however looked up and smiled at him. Harry ignored what that smile did to him, instead narrowing his eyes back in her direction, waiting for an answer to his question. By now, Barry and Cisco had abandoned the food they gone out to get and had joined the girls on the floor, the group forming a circle.

"It's a puppy, Harry."

"Yes, I can see that. What I don't understand is what _it_ is doing here?"

"Jeez dad, don't be so grumpy. Just look how cute he is." His daughter injected, her eyes glowing with a childlike joy he hadn't seen since she was little as she watched the puppy run from person to person soaking up all the attention he was getting.

"Cute?... That's debatable and I ask again, what is it doing here?"

Jesse pointed at Caitlin as if to say it's over to you and the older woman got up and moved towards Harry, a nervous expression on her face and she was biting her lip. "I brought him here."

"Why?" Suspicion drenched that one word and Harry had a feeling he knew exactly where this was going.

"I was coming back from my dental appointment to meet you here for lunch, when I saw it. A few stores down was a pet store and it was closing down. I saw him in the window. The sign said if no new owner bought him, he'd be handed over to a shelter." She explained, her expression earnest. "I couldn't just leave him there and besides, it was like fate."

Harry rolled his eyes, she was so easily sucked in. "Fate? What was fate?"

"His name." Caitlin bent down and whistled, the puppy came bounding over. Picking him up, Caitlin held out the black Labrador retriever to face Harry. "Meet Flash."

If Harry wasn't impressed before he was even less so now as he looked around Caitlin at Barry. "Is everything in this city named after you?"

Barry shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm a god to this city."

"Let's go with hero, shall we?" Cisco glared at the speedster. "Please retrain from the use of the word god when describing yourself, we've had enough of your godlike behaviour with evil you last year."

Barry pointed at Cisco like he'd forgotten about that. "Noted." Conceding his friend's point.

Harry looked back at Caitlin who was now cuddling the puppy to her chest. She was attached already, great. "You'll have to take it back, we can't keep it Caitlin."

Caitlin's face fell but he could see she wasn't about to back down so easily, not without a fight. "We can't take him back because there's no where to take him back to, the pet store has closed. Besides, we _are_ keeping him."

Harry looked back at her in disbelief. "What are we going to do with it? We're hardly ever at home."

Caitlin shrugged, not really seeing a problem. "He can come to work with us." Already having a solution. She pointed behind him and he followed her direction to see a bed, a water and food bowl already set up across the cortex. "He can be our team mascot... Or a guard dog maybe, to protect the facility. Security is rather lacking around here."

"Hey!" Cisco shouted, offended by her comment about security.

Caitlin shrugged, turning to him. "Well it is, sorry." Cisco looked around as the others nodded in agreement. Mumbling to himself that he was going to upgrade the security until it was the most fortified building possible.

Harry however looked down at the black lab in doubt. "Yeah, a guard dog. Great idea, because he looks like a real ferocious beast, doesn't he?" Sarcasm dripped his every word as he watched 'Flash' lick at Caitlin's chin making her giggle.

"You're out numbered anyway, sorry dad." And despite her words, Jesse sounded as far from sorry as one could be.

"I don't remember or recall being present for when this vote was cast."

Iris stepped in. "All in favour of the new addition to team Flash..." Immediately, every hand bar Harry's shot into the air. "Settled, sorry Harry." She stated teasingly from her position on the floor with the others.

"I don't have any say, do I?"

"No, not really."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine."

Jesse and Iris cheered in victory, Caitlin beamed at him. "Great." She then took a step closer to him and held out the puppy. "Now, say hello. Flash, meet daddy, daddy meet Flash."

Harry scowled at her and ignored the laughs coming from the team across the room, gingerly he reached out and took the dog from her hands. Holding the dog up to eye level, he stared at him. "Hello, Flash." He greeted gruffly and almost instantly, Flash's tail started wagging at the sound of his voice and he squirmed in Harry's grasp. Harry had to admit, even if only silently, he was a very cute pup, even wearing a little red bandana around his neck.

"Oh, he likes you, see."

"Hmmm." Harry continued to stare at the dog, eyeing him critically. "We'll have to set some ground rules." He looked at Caitlin. "And he's definitely not sleeping in our bed."

Caitlin smiled, nodding. "Deal."

"Oooo, sounds like someone doesn't like sharing." Cisco teased the older man.

"Shut up, Ramon." Harry looked back at Flash seriously. "You have permission to bite him, he's a very irritating bad man." Flash's tail wagged lazily as if he understood his new dad's words.

"Hey, I'll be the cool uncle, thank you. Taking him on walks in the park."

"And using him to pick up women."

"I wasn't thinking that..." Cisco said, pointing at his friend, pretending to look thoughtful. "But now that you mention it, what a great idea..."

Harry rolled his eyes and set down the dog, eyes following him as he made a break for the others still sat on the floor, lapping up all the attention being sent his way. His eyes moved to Caitlin's and saw she was moving towards him, closing the gap between them.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled gently up at him. "Thank you."

"Hmm." Harry hummed, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against him. Dropping his head, he kissed her softly before he dragged his lips away from her mouth to her ear. "Perhaps later, you can thank me properly." He whispered, his breath ghosting over her skin.

Caitlin's eyes fluttered shut and she nodded, feeling slightly breathless just at the thought of what he was implying. The affect this man had on her, never ceased to surprise her. "I could do that."

"Yo, lovebirds." Cisco's voice broke the intimate moment. "Get a room would you, the sexual tension in here is off the charts..." His poor face looked a little disturbed at the thought.

The couple pulled away from each other but not before sharing a look of promise.

"I'm starving." Iris announced getting up off the floor and with those words, everyone seemed to remember that the boys had gone out to fetch back food, all gravitating to the central console.

15 minutes later, it was safe to say that Flash was slowing worming his way into Harry's affections. Even if it was only due to the fact that he had chewed Ramon's laces on his new shoes while the other man sat completely unaware. Yet the best came when the puppy decided to ignore the multitude to puppy training pads scattered around the cortex, instead choosing to wander over to where Barry's suit rested and decided to pee against it much to Harry's amusement. He'd laughed harder than he had in awhile at seeing the look on Barry's face as Caitlin rushed towards the little offender, admonishing him about his bad behaviour.

Harry watched the pup as he dragged along a stuffed moose toy, a high pitched squeak could be heard filling the air every now and then. Observing the dog, Harry noticed some personality traits and he clicked, knowing who it reminded him of. "We should change his name."

"What, why?" Caitlin questioned from beside him. "Though, I have noticed he sometimes doesn't respond to his name, I figured he was picking up on your stubbornness."

Harry glared at her before he looked down as the black lab suddenly bounded over to him, this time it seemed it was his turn as the pup took a deep interest in the laces of his boots, his paw batting against them. He glared down at the little menace. "Doesn't he remind you of anyone?"

"Like who?" Barry spoke up from across from him, his eyes laughing as Flash continued to attack Harry's laces much to the man's annoyance.

"Like, I don't know, maybe HR."

Caitlin looked sombre, remembering their friend. "Why HR?"

"Because he's a menace, annoying, over confident, excitable to name a few... Did I mention annoying?"

"You did."

"There's only one way to find out." Jesse moved around the desk and dropped to the floor. Making eye contact with the pup who'd finally abandoned his attack on Harry's laces when he looked up at her whistle, she opened her arms and called "HR!"

To Harry's absolute horror, the puppy paused for not even half a second before he barked, then broke into a sprint, heading straight for the younger girl. Picking him up, Jesse looked at him. "Do you like that? HR? Should we call you HR?" The dog's tail was moving back and forth a mile a minute, clearly approving of his name change, barking once more.

"I wasn't serious." Harry protested weakly, damning his luck for opening his mouth.

"I don't know, I think its nice. You're right, he does share personality traits with HR." Caitlin said quietly, her eyes sad as she thought of their fallen friend.

Harry looked at the woman beside him, seeing the emotion in her eyes and he crumbled, would he ever be able to deny this woman anything? He doubted it. Between her and Jesse, he never stood a chance. "Fine, his name is HR." When she turned and smiled at him, Harry knew he was right to doubt because there wasn't much he wouldn't do to see her happy, today a fine example, becoming a puppy parent. He would admit though, it wasn't a bad thing, this new addition to the team, to his family, however gruff and annoyed he pretended to be.

The name change however, that was going to take some getting used to, he conceded it was his fault, he should have just keep his mouth shut....

... Later that night, Caitlin exited their bedroom having just got out of the shower and came out into the hallway only to come face to face with Jesse, who held up a finger to signal for Caitlin to be quiet. She followed the younger girl down the hall and stopped in the doorway, looking out into the open plan room, her eyes found Harry. He was sat in the living area on the floor, back against the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him. He had a bag of treats in his lap and he was trying to teach HR how to sit.

The girls watched in amusement as Harry, who had protested against the puppy's presence, successfully managed to get the dog to sit down, praising him and giving him a treat. After a few more tries, Harry decided training was over and reached for the stuff moose, teasing HR into a game of tug.

Caitlin and Jesse shared a knowing look. However much he had protested, it seemed Harry had fallen for the puppy's charm as they played together. Best friends beginning their life long bond.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video of Tom playing with Candice's puppy, Zoe and the reference in 4x05 about the lack of security at Star labs.  
> Any feedback, good or bad, is appreciated, whether via comments or kudos. Thank you :)


End file.
